


塔上的国王

by pakaniao



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakaniao/pseuds/pakaniao
Summary: 传说在东边的大陆上，有一位貌美如同玫瑰花般艳丽的国王，他骄纵，昏庸无度，以杀害他的人民为乐，甚至相传他与恶魔签订了契约，以寻求庇护。有许多人为了目睹他的容貌而前赴后继前去讨伐他，可惜的是没有一个人成功了。斯巴达王国的王子维吉尔将要去杀掉那个恶魔般的国王，然后回来继承斯巴达国，这是对他的挑战。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 18





	塔上的国王

“你是斯巴达王国优秀的继承人，去吧，将东边那个残酷的，奴役民众的国王杀死，救出那群可怜的人们吧！”  
传说在东边的大陆上，有一位貌美如同玫瑰花般艳丽的国王，他骄纵，昏庸无度，以杀害他的人民为乐，甚至相传他与恶魔签订了契约，以寻求庇护。有许多人为了目睹他的容貌而前赴后继前去讨伐他，可惜的是没有一个人成功了。  
斯巴达王国的王子维吉尔将要去杀掉那个恶魔般的国王，然后回来继承斯巴达国，这是对他的挑战。  
王子维吉尔踏上了征程，他翻山越岭，一路斩杀国王的恶魔守卫，不久后他见到了那个国王，他足够年轻，露水和花朵盛开在他满是宝石和珍珠的王冠上，王冠戴在少年国王一头如雪般纯洁的白发上，他的眼睛像最纯粹的蓝宝石，让人沉溺，他穿着红色的皮衣，胸前用束带勒住，张扬的展示自己紧致细嫩的皮肤。  
名不虚传的美丽。  
国王但丁坐在铺满宝石与黄金的王座上，面对冷冰冰的王子维吉尔的宣战，他拔出了自己的宝剑——叛逆。  
国王但丁落败了，他的胸口插着自己的宝剑叛逆，被牢牢的钉在地上。王子维吉尔举起了自己的阎魔刀，在下手的那一刻，王子迟疑了。  
斯巴达国欢庆鼓舞，王子维吉尔打败了恶魔国王但丁，夺得了但丁从不离身的王冠，他将继承王位！  
庆功宴进行到一半，主角悄然离开，已经是国王维吉尔来到没人的地方，用次元斩打开空间，进入空间后他来到一片葱郁的森林，森林里矗立着一座高塔，被高大的树木掩藏其中，美丽的国王但丁被囚禁在上面。  
维吉尔打开塔顶的门，但丁枕在窗边，听到响声，他回过头，脖颈上的银链叮铃作响。  
“嘿维吉尔，今天有给我带来斯巴达国著名的烤的焦香的披萨吗？”但丁问。  
“你想要的，自己来拿。”维吉尔冷冰冰的语气并没有让但丁退缩。  
“噢，好吧，我猜你想要这个。”但丁走上前，挽住维吉尔的脖子，将自己软润的嘴唇送了上去。  
但丁的嘴唇有些凉，应该是一直趴在窗台吹风的缘故，但丁往前一步，加深了这个吻，用舌头挑逗引诱着维吉尔来品尝他。  
等到两人分开时，但丁已经气喘吁吁，可他想引诱的对象依然淡定冷漠，甚至连呼吸都没有乱。  
但丁转身坐到木床上，将锁链头拨开至身后，岔开腿，用舌头舔湿手指，顺着自己的脖颈往下滑去。  
那只修长的手指从喉结滑到胸前，留下一道暧昧的水渍，但丁将胸带往上提，露出一侧乳尖，他的手指轻轻拨弄自己粉红的乳头，将它弄的又挺又湿，另一只手的手指也被但丁放入口中，来回的磨蹭舔吸，维吉尔盯着他，目光仿佛要将他吞吃入腹。  
但是维吉尔并没有打算行动，但丁是一份饕餮盛宴，将他囫囵吞下太过于暴殄天物。  
见维吉尔没有动静，但丁不再玩弄自己的乳头，他的手渐渐往下，摸过自己平坦的，肌理分明的小腹，往下解开自己的裤带，裤带一松，他的性器高高翘起，但丁从上面抚过，却并不打算抚慰它，他的手指摸索着往下，本应该平坦的会阴处有个不应该属于男性的肉缝，但丁轻轻扒开它，立刻就有晶莹的液体往外涌出。  
但丁将手指举到面前，液体被他拉成丝展示在维吉尔面前。  
“维吉尔，你想来吗？”但丁得意的试图激起维吉尔的动作，他将手指往下探索，顺着肉缝往里面伸进去，“如果你的老二够厉害，说不准能让我怀上你的继承人，王子殿下……噢，也许该叫你国王陛下？”  
但丁虽然这么说，他却并没有自己玩弄过这个肉缝，手指探入的感觉有些新奇，但丁尝试着在里面动了动手指，手指摩擦过肉壁上的触感立刻让他舒服的叫出了声，腰部酥软，仰躺在了床上。  
半截手指探入的红色肉缝，晶莹的液体从穴口流出，沾湿了下面的穴口。  
看起来色情又淫荡。  
在穴里摩擦的感觉太好，但丁甚至有些惋惜自己为什么没有早点发现这个乐趣，没等他缓过神来，他整个人就被维吉尔拉了起来，鼻尖撞到了维吉尔。  
“舔湿它。”维吉尔声音低沉，听得但丁耳根一酥。  
但丁才发现自己面朝的地方是维吉尔的胯下，那里胀鼓鼓的兜着，也许是个大家伙。  
但丁伸手解开维吉尔的皮带，清脆的扣声仿佛预示着什么，一个沉甸甸的东西拍打在但丁脸上。  
这可不是一般的大家伙，但丁手握住维吉尔散发着惊人热量的阴茎，这一瞬间他甚至怀疑眼前的人是否有恶魔血统，或者是什么野兽的混血。  
但丁伸出舌头，舌尖轻轻舔在裸露在外的头部，他尝试着，张开嘴想含下一部分，不过他的技术并不太好，很快，维吉尔就压着他的头发，来回操他温热的口腔和柔软的舌头。  
他让但丁的手指撸动抚摸他吞不下的部分，维吉尔的阴茎实在太大，但丁的嘴很快就酸涩了，但是维吉尔并没有让他停下，呼吸断断续续和无法吞咽的难受让但丁不舒服的哼哼唧唧，眼里也被逼的湿润，生理泪水聚集在眼中。  
维吉尔顶的深了，但丁立刻咳嗽起来，眼泪顺着脸颊滑落，维吉尔顺着但丁咳嗽而不再紧闭的喉咙里顶了几下，但丁立刻感觉到液体喷射在口腔里，维吉尔从但丁口中抽出阴茎，津液和精液扯出细长的丝，维吉尔强迫但丁抬头，白色的精液射在但丁脸上，浓稠的糊了但丁一脸。  
但丁咳的通红的脸，满是泪水与乳白色精液的脸庞，像是早晨的半开的玫瑰花苞，被露水打湿了。  
但丁咳嗽了好久，嘴里满是维吉尔的味道，他想这样应该结束了吧。  
维吉尔将他拉起来，但丁双脚踉跄，被维吉尔推在木桌子上，维吉尔双手撑在但丁膝窝，将他双脚打开，对着那个湿漉漉的入口挺身进入。  
“维——！！！”  
太大了。  
即使射过一次依然硬度惊人的维吉尔的阴茎，被撕裂的痛让但丁挺直了腰肢，几乎让他再次窒息。  
维吉尔额上渗出细汗，但丁的肉穴里同样紧致，炙热又舒服，吸的他头皮发麻。  
维吉尔一边抽动一边抚摸但丁的性器，可怜的家伙再次颤巍巍的挺立起来，适应了维吉尔大小的但丁开始感觉到麻痛后的酥麻与快感。  
维吉尔越进越深，当他的龟头顶开合拢的软肉，猛然顶进最深处的宫口，他的阴茎全部在但丁的体内，硬实的腹肌贴着但丁的阴囊，但丁大声的发出自己无法控制的甜腻呻吟，在维吉尔粗糙的手套和指尖的抚慰下高潮了。  
紧缩的体内让维吉尔差点交代，他缓下来，将但丁射在腹部和胸前的精液抹开，但丁半眯着眼睛，才刚从高潮中回过神来，他喘息着：“维吉尔……”  
没等他再次说话，维吉尔将软绵绵的但丁从桌上拉起来，已经很舒服的但丁似乎不太想配合，维吉尔拉着他坐到床边，用手扯着他的铁链，强迫他直起身子，让但丁整着力点只有自己那根粗长的阴茎。  
但丁挣扎着，这个体位维吉尔进到了堪称恐怖的程度的深入，他几乎将整个硕大圆润的头部都塞进了但丁那个柔软潮湿的内里，但丁双腿打颤，腰部无力的他只能无助的掂着脚尖，想要离那根凶器远一点。  
维吉尔一手拉着铁链，一手扶着但丁软翘的臀部，以防他乱动掉下去，这时他才不由余力的抽插，让但丁恍惚中意识到刚才全是开胃菜，对于维吉尔来说，正餐才开始……  
但丁惊喘挣扎，堆叠起来的高潮将他送上云端，可维吉尔打桩一般的强度让他爽到了极点，越过了那个点之后麻木虚脱的感觉如影随形，但丁里外都被维吉尔操的软熟，但丁颤抖着手抚上维吉尔的脸颊，撩开他湿漉漉的头发，对上那双充斥着情欲的幽深的灰蓝色双眼，抽搭带着哭腔道：“维、吉尔，射给我……让我怀上你的……继承人呃……”  
维吉尔猛然掐紧但丁的臀尖，但丁感觉维吉尔的阴茎在体内抽动，维吉尔将但丁压在自己的性器上，将精液全部射进但丁的穴里，但丁浑身颤抖，身前的性器也在没有任何抚慰的情况下射出。  
新冠的国王品尝到了他的胜利果实。  
但丁瘫软在床上，维吉尔抽出阴茎，大量的白色液体从但丁那个窄小的阴道口涌出，他浑身狼狈，全是自己的或是维吉尔的精液，他趴在床上不愿意动弹，喘息着，初次就被过度使用的穴口可怜兮兮的露出微张的合不拢的小口，维吉尔伸出手指，探进那个口里，但丁在床上抖动了一下，他翻过身，非常非常“诚恳”的看着维吉尔：“陛下，如果我没有记错的话你明天还有加冕仪式，我可不想被冠上引诱新王的头衔，然后被吊死在绞刑架上。”  
“没有人敢绞你。”  
维吉尔的话好似是个承诺，但丁从鼻子里哼唧几声，维吉尔可不想放过他的佳肴，他俯身趴在但丁身上，将流出的精液和但丁滑腻的体液引到身下，往下面那个穴口导进去，将但丁后面的小口扩开。  
快眯上眼睛的但丁后知后觉反应过来的时候，维吉尔已经将他牢牢压在床上，不容拒绝的插了进去。  
但丁的呻吟全部压进枕头里，无力的随着维吉尔的动作来回，但丁紧紧抓住床单，发出呜呜咽咽的声音，他已经完全被维吉尔打开，最柔软的地方展示在维吉尔面前，任他摆布索取。

**Author's Note:**

> 可能后续会迫害尼禄？【尼惨男


End file.
